A common Goal
by MissMoonWillow
Summary: Katherine Peirce has unfinished business with John Winchester, and Dean Winchester had a limited time to find a way out of a contract for his soul. When both meet, they realize they need to work together to get what they both want. The Colt.
1. Chapter 1

A/N & Disclaimer: I no own anything!  
Also this story was inspired by love friend Alice, aka Apple pie and bourbon on the Tumblr...  
This was going to be a one shot, but it would ended up being too long... So I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter one  
**_Just a girl in a bar_

* * *

The sun was setting, and while Dean enjoyed the end of a long day. A part of him now didn't want the days to end. The feeling of temperature dropping, he shifted his weight on the hood of the Impala; he'd told Sam he needed some air, when really he just wanted to be on his own.

Bela had stolen the colt; they had no way of stopping him from going to hell unless they find Bela, which was close to impossible.

Listening to the sounds of the night, the sky was clear. Dean inhaled and exhaled looking over each star and wondered what he was going to do now. It wasn't like he could think of a way save himself, but just hope that Sam wouldn't do anything stupid when he was gone.

Feeling the chill starting to get too much, Dean knew he couldn't stay away from Sam too long, he got into the Impala. The car roared to life, and while Dean knew the drive back to the motel, he couldn't help but feel the empty fear filling up his chest.

Parking up, Dean walked the short distance from the car, to the motel room that seemed to be completely dark inside, and Sam couldn't be sleeping right now.

Opening the door, he looked on the empty room; he found that Sam did leave a note on the table. Dean picked it up reading over his brother's too neat for a note handwriting.

"Thanks Sammy…" The note only said that Sam needed to do some deeper research, so Dean didn't feel like sitting in the motel room on his own, plus this one didn't have magic fingers.

Leaving the room, Dean took the short walk to a bar. He walked in seeing the placed wasn't that popular, and he liked the quiet atmosphere.

Getting a beer and finding a quiet table Dean looked to a funny clock on the wall, he felt his eyes follow the ticking of the seconds. He normally wasn't one for clock watch, but tonight he just felt like he wanted it to hurry up.

Midway through a depressing country and western song, Dean didn't know if he was just here to kill time, or get drunk, but all he could do was look at the bottle he was nursing, and hear a sudden change of music.

With a quick snap of his head Dean saw her; she was standing by the jukebox. He'd never seen anyone like her before, but her long wavy brown hair flowed down her backs. Wearing a tight fitting skirt, and heels that seemed to kill, Dean felt his eyes going over her black leather jacket as she swayed to the music playing all around the bar.

Dean felt the corners of his lips twitch into a smile; it had been so long since he last smiled. While the woman was still faceless, he had a feeling he was going to find out. Getting to his feet, he walked over to the Jukebox to the woman. "Not many ladies like Led Zeppelin, well…" He felt smirking was too much, but he couldn't help himself.

Katherine had spent too long trailing the Winchester brother's and when she finally found one; she wasn't going to miss her chance. Turning around slowly to the deep voice, her eyes met with a pair of green eyes. "Bit of an assumption that girls don't appreciate good rock music." Her hand on her hip, she knew from the attitude she was talking to Dean.

Dean shook his head, for a moment he couldn't think of anything to say. Then his caught her eye, they were Brown, dark around the edges. But her face was breath taking. "Can I get you a drink?" He asked swiftly.

Katherine thought it over for a second, "Well, since you like my music taste. I guess you can get me one." Her voice was alluring, her eyes going over to the bar. She couldn't have planned this out better, but for now she was going to play it cool.

"You played my favourite song, it's the least I can do." Dean kept looking over the Woman, "I'm dean by the way."

"Katherine, but you can call me Kat if you want…" Her face breaking into a wicked grin, she relaxed looking over to the bar. "I'll have whatever you're having."

"Right up…" Dean headed over to the bar, he kept his eye on Katherine in the mirror, he didn't know what was going to happen, but since his days were numbered. Well he wanted to make the most of them all.

Katherine grinned; she knew that Dean was still watching her, even if not directly, he was still looking. While playing her fingers on the jukebox, she programed in a few more songs. She knew she needed to get Dean to like her, but then she also didn't know if it would be easy or hard to hide who she was.

Walking back to the jukebox with two beers, Dean passed Katherine one. "So are you local?" He asked, though he wasn't local himself.

"I travel…" Katherine held the beer, her hand playing over the top of the bottle. "What about you?" Her voice was smooth. She wasn't one for idle chit chat, but she was going to try and play herself off as human. "It's not easy to find fellow travellers."

"Well, I like it…" Dean lied, but he couldn't just come out and say. 'I travel with my brother fighting evil monsters.' So he just played it cool.

Katherine shrugged, "I guess so." Her finger still playing the mouth of her bottle before taking a sip, she tasted salt, part surprised, but other part knew it was only the hunters instinct. "So what brings you to Pittsburgh?"

"Family…" Dean thought about bringing Bobby out of the nightmare he was trapped in, plus it all came back to Bela stealing the colt and he felt the rage flash through him. "I'm not going to be in town much longer."

"Shame," Katherine placed the beer bottle on the table, her eyes going over Dean, he was much better looking than she imagined. "So when you leaving?"

Dean drank more of his beer, he wasn't normally one getting the questions, but he kept a good poker face, "Tomorrow." His answer blunt, he inhaled while looking around the bar.

"Are you okay?" Katherine asked, but something about this was making her uneasy. "I mean, you look like you have something on your mind."

Dean shook his head, "Nothing, just…" He kept an eye on the beer, "And trust me. You don't want to know." He exhaled taking another sip of his beer.

Katherine felt the bottle twirling in her hand, "well I am a good listener…" Her voice was playful, her eyes looking over Dean as he kept the bottle close to his chest. "You wouldn't believe how good I am…"

"Well, it's something you wouldn't believe." Dean glanced around the bar, he didn't know what it was, but something about Katherine didn't fit. "I'm sorry, but have we met before?" He asked, part of him feeling déjá vu.

"Well that depends…" Katherine titled her head lightly to one side, her eyes going over Dean quickly.

Dean followed her eyes, "On what?"

"If John told you about me." Her voice was serious now. "But I doubt you'd really remember me, since you've only seen me once before." Her eyes were going over Dean carefully. Her hand went to put her bottle down on the table close to her.

Dean's eyes narrowed at her, and for a second he didn't know what to say, but he kept calm. "So you're the woman he was helping out…" He didn't know why, but her face started to come back to him. "But when I saw you I was…"

"Ten." Katherine nodded, "You were a cute little boy." She added with a smile.

Dean didn't like this, "What are you?" Dean didn't like it; he only knew a few reasons why someone wouldn't age. "You're a witch!"

Katherine stood still, for a moment she broke into a fit of laughter. "Oh no, I am not a witch. I know a few…" She now played with a necklace she wore. "But no, I'm much more than that." She glanced around to make sure no one was watching them. Her face focused as she felt her fangs come out, her eyes changing as she watched horror appear on Dean's face. "I need your help."

"And why should I help you?" Dean didn't know what to do; he couldn't really believe his eyes. "Why should I help a…? Whatever you are!"

Katherine's face shifting back to normal, her hand going for the bottle again taking a long sip, "Because I need to speak to John, he isn't answering his phone…" Her voice was a low whispered. "If we can go someplace, just I have a lot to say, and not a lot of time to say it."

Dean clenched his jaw, "And why should I go anywhere alone with you?" He wasn't sure what this woman was, but for one thing he wasn't going to trust her.

"Because I am not going to hurt you, and if I want to, I can." Her voice was a dark purr, her eyes fixed on Dean's as she glanced back to the door. "I just want to know if John found the Colt."

"What!" Dean felt confused, but if she knew about the colt. Taking a deep breath Dean glanced around him. "And how do you know about the colt?" His tone calmer now, but he didn't understand.

Katherine hated this; she placed her hand on her hip. "Well I worked with John; we both wanted to find the gun, and we both have impossible things to kill."

Dean finished his beer off, he didn't know what to do, but he nodded his head towards the door, "Follow me." He hissed walking out of the bar; he could feel Katherine behind him effortlessly. He stopped at the motel door opening it, and when he stepped inside he paused to see Katherine still standing outside. "Well…"

"I need an invitation." Katherine sighed, she hated this one thing, but then again she kept watching as Dean looked around the motel.

Dean laughed, he was happy that Sam wasn't back yet, but was worried to what his brother was up to. "And why is that?"  
"I can't come in unless invited, so give me an invite and I'll tell you everything you need to know." She looked to a bottle of whiskey on the table. "I've had a long week."

"Then come in…" Dean watched as Katherine stepped into the door, she closed it behind herself getting to the bottle of whiskey and then finding herself a glass. "Why did I need to do that?"

"One, I'm a vampire. And not the kind you've read about." Her voice was cool as she poured herself a drink. "Two, I told John all about my kind, and that if I helped him, he can help me."

"Help you how?" Dean didn't know anything about Katherine, or her kind of vampire. Normally his dad would write it all down in his journal.

Katherine took a sip, she smiled. "I have a really old original vampire after me, and I needed to find someone who could help me kill him." Swirling the drink in the glass she rolled her eyes at Dean's confusion. "When I saved John's life, he told me there was a weapon that can kill any bad thing."

"The colt." Dean said while trying to still figure out if this vampire was worth trusting.

"Yes, and I have been looking for it, and I've come up with zippo. I try and get into contact with John, and I get nothing!" Katherine finished her drink; she didn't like feeling like she was going around in circles. "So if you have any idea how I can get into contact, I would be very grateful."

Dean shifted his weight from one foot to another, while he felt his eyes going to the bottle; he picked it up taking a long gulp. Placing it back down he exhaled, "well you're not going to like it, but my dad died." He shrugged, "and there isn't much else I can do to help you."

Katherine rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe it. "So you're telling me that John Winchester is dead, and that you don't have a clue where the colt is?"

"No, what I am saying is…" Dean waved his hand, "Look, I don't have time to go through this, all I know is that I had the colt, and unlucky for you. It was stolen."

"Stolen?" Katherine asked, she couldn't believe this, but as she kept her attention on Dean she sat down. "Well I guess if you know who took it, I can help."

For a moment Dean felt lost, his eyes kept going from Katherine to the bottle. Sitting down he poured more drink into her glass. "I used the colt to kill the demon that killed my mother, and well." Dean drank more, "We was going to use it on a crossroad demon that holds my contract, but then it was stolen by Bela Talbot…"

"Bela Talbot, and who is that?" Katherine was getting annoyed. All she wanted was a gun that could kill Klaus, so she could find Stefan and be happy. "And is this a human we're talking about?"

"Yes, and I've been trying to hunt the bitch down and kill her, but she's not so easy to find…" Dean knocked back more drink, it burnt his throat, but every time he thought of Bela he wanted to rip her throat out.

Katherine smiled, "Well…" Her voice was taking on a soft charm, "Let's make a deal, if I can help you find this Bela, and get the colt. I get to use it on my enemy."

"And how can I be sure I can trust you?" Dean asked, he kept watching as Katherine kept perfectly still.

"Because I help you, you help me. And we all leave happy as pie…" Katherine finished the last of her drink. "I'm tired of running; I just want to be able to be free." She placed a piece of paper on the table and smiled. "If you want to take up my offer, just call me."

Dean looked down to the piece of paper, he went to say something as he looked up, but she was already gone. "Son of a bitch!" He snapped before finishing off the last of the whiskey.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all, hope you like, gonna be short and sweet chapters I'm afraid, but hope you like.

* * *

**Chapter two  
**_all play nice_

* * *

Dean kept looking over the number, he couldn't really just sleep after that encounter, but he kept staring at the number thinking if it was worth it.

Not hearing the door open, Dean jumped seeing Sam standing behind him, his eyes going up to his little brother. "You're not going to believe it…" Dean's voice trailed off.

Sam listened as Dean went into the events of that night; he sat down at the table with his older brother, "So Dad worked with a vampire?" Sam couldn't believe it, but as he exhaled and rubbed his eyes he felt even more lost.

"I remember seeing her once, and I was ten and she hasn't aged a day." He then sighed, "Plus she's nothing like the vampire's we've met. Actually fangs!"

"You mean, two canine teeth, sharp and pointy?" Sam asked.

"As in two fangs, freaky eyes. Oh and the needs an invite to get in." Dean pointed to the door, "She knows about the colt, and she knew Dad."

Sam shrugged, "But doesn't really give us reasons to trust her, or work with her." He got up tapping his brother's shoulder. "I don't really know Dean, it's up to you."

"Yeah. I knew you'd say that." Dean exhaled, "Well it can't hurt." He flipped his phone open and started to dial the number on the small piece of paper.

Listening to the sound of ringing, it was felt like he was going to get nothing. Dean didn't really know what to say, but when the other end picked up, he felt his chest tighten.

"I'll assume you've thought my offer through." Katherine's voice was smooth; she wasn't scared of Dean, but then was happy he called her back.

Dean exhaled, "Well, I have a few things to go over. Since we're going to be working together, I need some insurance."

"Like what?" Katherine didn't really have time for this, she didn't like to be kept waiting, but if she wanted to ride the world of Klaus. She needed the colt to do it.

Dean moved the phone from one ear to other; he picked up a glass of whiskey. "Like I want to know that you won't kill me and my brother the moment you get what you want."

"Dean…" Katherine's voice was smooth, "I have no reason to kill either you or Sammy boy."

Dean swallowed the drink in his glass; he side glanced to Sam watching the conversation. "Well, how are you going to help us track down Bela?"

Sam jumped seeing a woman standing behind him; she was closing a cell phone. "Well, I was thinking how long I've been running." Her eyes going over Sam, "I am great at finding things."

"And how can we trust you?" Sam asked, he kept a close eye on the woman, he didn't even know who she was.

"Oh Dean, you should tell your brother. I have no intentions of hurting either of you, but since you're going to be with me a while." She took out two bracelets from her pocket. "Wear these."

Sam took one of the bracelets, "Didn't dad have something that looked like this?" Sam felt lost.

Dean took the other bracelet, his eyes going to Katherine. "So, why did you give him this?" His attention was on Katherine.

Katherine rolled her eyes, "I gave him it, to protect him." She now turned to Sam, "I know you're the smart one, so I'll just say this. Vervain…"

"The herb?" Sam glanced over the bracelet again. "I've read up on most herbs, this one first was grown around a great white oak tree, but those trees are rare, most of them destroyed. No one knew who did and why…"

Katherine laughed, "Well Sam, this herb hurts a vampire… Well my kind of vampire." She smiled looking as Dean putt the bracelet on. "It will stop other vampires from compelling you." She then took out a box, "This is Vervain tea, and I suggest you both drink it once a day."

Dean caught the box as she threw it at him, he took a sniff, "This stuff smells funky."

"So you're saying we wear these, and drink that and we'll be safe from you." Sam put the bracelet on, he didn't know what to think of Katherine.

Katherine shifted her weight from one foot to another. "I know how hunters are hard to convince, but I have no intention of hurting either of you. I actually like John, he was a good man."

"And I find it hard for me to believe he would trust a vampire." Dean snapped in, he didn't really like hearing his father's name spoke by a vampire.

Katherine glared, "I don't know what you need me to do, but I will say if it wasn't for me, your brother would have been a corpse." Her eyes were going over to Sam, "You wouldn't remember, but you were nearly killed by a truck, and I pulled you out the way." She exhaled, "it's how your father knew I wasn't human."

"You saved my life," Sam felt his eyes go up to Katherine, he didn't even recognize her. "So you saved me, and then started working with my dad?"

"No, I was nearly decapitated by him, and then I compelled him not to." Katherine watched both Dean and Sam looking disgusted. "Hey I did what I had to keep my head on my body, and I don't regret it."

"So how did you find out about the colt?" Sam asked, he didn't want to sit down, but kept a safe distance from Katherine.

Katherine sat on the nearest bed, she played a hand over the sheets that smelt horrible, and she glanced from Sam to Dean and back again. "Well not many know about the colt, but I was doing some reading into a way to kill my enemy, and I just so happen to find that John Winchester was also looking for the same weapon."

Sam started to pace, he stopped to stand in front of Katherine, "So you want the colt to kill your enemy, and why should we help you when the gun only had a limit amount of bullets."

"Well for one, you don't even have the gun. This girl Bela has it." Katherine turned her attention to Dean, "And two, if you knew who was after me, you'd know you have to rid the world of him."

"And why should we help you?" Dean asked as he filled his glass up again.

Katherine took the glass, she caught Dean's eye, "Because if I help you find the colt, you can help me find and kill an original vampire." Her voice was soft; she brought the glass to her lips. "And I think you both know it's good to have a friend when it comes to hunting the big bad things."

Sam looked to Dean, he didn't like to admit it, but Katherine did make a good point. "So, where do we start?" He asked out loud.

Dean glanced to Katherine, "Well we've got to figure out where Bela is…"

"Well, I can ask this, do you have anything that belonged to Bela?" Katherine played with the glass in her hand before taking a sip.

Dean looked lose, and his attention to Sam as his brother was looking as confused as he was. Sam let out a breath, and turned to his bedside table taking something out.

"What the hell Sam!" Dean looked surprised to see that Dean was holding a necklace in his hand, and Dean remember Bela wearing it. "I mean…"

"She left it behind, I don't know if it'll work." Sam turned to Katherine eyeing over the necklace.

Katherine reached out taking it, "Well I know a witch who can try and do a location spell with this, but I am not making any promises." Her eyes going to Dean, "I'll keep in touch."

Sam watched as Katherine was quick to disappear, he now rushed to their dad's journal, he didn't know what he was looking for, he'd read the thing cover to cover, but nothing in there was on Katherine.


End file.
